It was suppose to be me
by Edengwen
Summary: When someone wants Jay dead, he sends someone after him. He is lucky that he doesn't lose his life however will someone close to him lose their theirs? When identities are mixed up, one of Jay's best friends nearly dies for him and the only witness is the officer's son who heard it all on the phone. Can the team find the shooters and keep Jay safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

'Thanks for coming Antonio." Jay said as his best friend came into his apartment. It was a mess, someone had really turned the place over. Paper was all over the floor but the electrical equipment that he had, hadn't been touched.

'No problem mate, its fine.' Antonio said making his way around the living room. Antonio had been the first person Jay thought about calling after he got the phone call that his apartment had been broken into.

'I wanted someone else here before I call the crime scene guys in.' Jay said looking around the room.

Antonio nodded and looked around. 'Its fine Jay, I am glad you called me.' He said smiling.

Then Jay heard his phone ring in his bedroom. 'I got to get that.' He said and left the room.

Then Antonio's phone rang in his pocket. 'Hey little man you ok?' Antonio said smiling hearing his son laugh in the phone.

Jay heard it all, smiling he then picked up his phone. 'hello'

'prepare to die halstead.' a voice said down the phone. Jay's face fell. Then the noise rang out from the living room.

BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG...

Jay ran back into the living room with his gun drawn out and what he saw made him freeze.

Antonio was lying on the floor which his chest bleeding

His phone on the floor with his son's picture lighting up on the screen. Jay ran to Antonio and quickly grabbed the blanket from the coach and pressed it onto Antonio's chest.

Antonio groaned and coughed up more blood. 'Hold on Antonio, hold on.' Jay kept repeating it again and again.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled 911.

'911 What's your emerancy?' the person on the end of the line said.

'This is Detective Halstead we have an officer down repeat officer down. I need back up now. I don't know if the shooters are still in the building.'

'Ok detective help is on the way. What is the condition of the officer?'

'Shot four times in the chest, he is losing a lot of blood.' Jay quickly said pressing as hard as he can to try to stop the bleeding from his chest.

Then he heard someone come up the stair. 'CHICAGO PD!' he heard the officers outside to shout.

'In here!' Jay shouted, 'come on Antonio' he kept saying. Then three officers entered the apartment.

Luckily followed by two paramedics, likely it wasn't Antonio's sister. Jay quickly moved to let the paramedics work. Looking at his phone he called Voight, he knew that his son was home and had told them not to call him but he needed to know.

The phone dialled.

'This better be good Halstead.' Voight said, he was pissed that his night was interrupted.

'Antonio's been shot.' Jay said leaning against the kitchen work top.

Then silence followed... Jay could hear him talk to Erin. 'Call Olinsky, Ruzek and Atwater.'

'Where are you?' Voight asked as the paramedics picked Antonio from the floor and moved him towards the door. 'Which hospital?' Jay said following the paramedics.

'Lock this place down!' He shouted at the uniform who nodded and called from more back up.

'Lakeshore.' One of them said.

'Yer I heard take. I will met you there.' Voight said about to cut the call.

'Voight...' Jay said.

'What Halstead?' Voight snapped back, he could hear the sound of car door's slamming.

'They meant to kill me...'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In the back of the ambulance Jay just watched as the paramedic put layer and layer of pressure pads on the four bullet wounds on Antonio's chest. From the location of two of the bullet wounds, they had travelled through both of his lungs. The blood still slowly came out of his mouth, and his eyes remained closed. His breathing wasn't right. Jay knew that it was his fault that Antonio had been shot, the bullets that had gone into Antonio had his name written down them. He knew that Voight and the others would met them at the hospital however Jay couldn't stop worrying that his friend wouldn't make it and knowing that his friend was bleeding out right in front of him.

Antonio couldn't breathe on his own and it became worse and worse as they moved closer and closer to the ER like as they got close to help Antonio was losing the fright. At the end the paramedic was breathing for him, Jay watched as the paramedic bumped a breath after a breath into his friends' broken lungs. The sound of air escaping out of the holes in his chest was painful for Jay to hear. Soon the ambo stopped and the doors open as quickly as they could and with already three doctors around it they pulled the stretcher out of the ambulance and pulled him into the hospital.

Jay watched as one of the paramedics stopped him from following them into the main part of the ER. He watched as Antonio's shirt and jacket was put into a bag. A nurse was handed something and then started walking towards him. Jay say the doctor take a few x-rays of his friend's chest. A man stopped the young nurse and he was handed what she was holding.

Jay started to make his way to the waiting room as he knew that is where everyone would be. He knew more cops would turn up when the news of one of their own was injured.

"Jay." His name was called out of his world. He looked and saw Alex Willhite. Antonio's former partner's husband, Antonio had lost Jules and reminding him of her was one way to get him in a bad mood.

"Hey Alex." Jay muttered, Alex then moved Jay out of the ER. And along to the same hallway as he had taken before. To the waiting room, Jay saw in the waiting room already was the team. Voight was walking back and forward, Erin was sat on a chair with Ruzek and Olinsky. Atwater was stood next to Burgess and her new partner Roman.

As the door opened everyone turned to look at Jay and Alex, Voight came and shook Alex's hand. "Have you got any news?" Voight asked Alex who looked at Jay as he moved away from them. "We are doing x-rays and then we will take him into surgery, we believe that two of the rounds have hit both of his lungs so we need to fix the damage quickly before any major damage can be done to his other organs."

Alex finished but the news hadn't made anyone feel better but worse. Alex then handed Antonio's shield and gun over to Voight. "He will want these back when he wakes up." Alex said smiling at Voight.

Voight nodded knowing what he meant, this was to give them hope but he knew that Antonio was badly injured. If both of his lungs had been hit, it would cause real problems for him.

Voight turned to the room, many police officers had come in to wait for news. Jay was stood alone. "Dawson is one of the strongest cops I know." Voight started, speaking to the room. "He has never given up on us so we are not giving up on him." He knew that making sure that everyone believed that Dawson would make it.

Voight then moved towards Jay. "What did you mean on the phone?" He whispered not wanting to draw every ones attention. "I got a call telling me that I was going to die. They must have call me to know who I was but Antonio was also on the phone….god…." Jay started looking at the ceiling.

"What?" Voight growled.

"Antonio…..he was on the phone to Diego."

Voight's face went white. Knowing that Diego might be the only witness to his father's shooting and he heard his father get hurt on the phone.

He had to talk to Diego soon….very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Voight was now even more pissed, someone had shot one of his men, threatened another and the only witness was Antonio's son. How must have heard everything on the phone. Voight and Jay just stood there until he heard Erin's voice. He turned around and saw Antonio's sister, Matthew Casey, Antonio's parents and Diego and Eva.

"Have you heard anything?" Antonio's father asked Erin who shook her head. Antonio's father nodded and hugged his wife they sat down together. Casey quickly made Gabby sit down and allowed her head to fall into his shoulder. Eva quickly sat next to her grandmother who placed her arm around her granddaughter's shoulder pulling her in. Diego sat next to his sister and didn't say anything to anyone. But there was no sign of Laura.

Voight thought this was odd, he know they were having trouble with their relationship but he thought that she still loved him enough to turn up to see if he was still alive. But he needed to talk to Diego, so Voight made his way over to Diego and sat on the table in front of Diego. "Diego, you father is one of the toughest cops I know and he has allowed been proud of you alright?" Diego didn't look up, just looked at the floor.

"I know you were on the phone to your dad when this happened?" At this Antonio's father grabbed hold of his grandson's hand. Diego still didn't look up. "Do you remember if they said anything?" Voight asked. Hoping that he haven't. If Antonio died then Diego would be haunted with that, then the door opened. "Family of Antonio Dawson?" The doctor said and at once Antonio's parents moved towards the doctor. Gabby and moved next to Eva and Casey moved behind her.

"We're his parents." Antonio's father said and the doctor nodded. "Do you want to go somewhere more private?" The doctor said looking around the room at the police officers. But Antonio's mother stop him. "They are his family too."

The doctor nodded and then looked at his chart in his hand. "Antonio has been taken to theatre as x-rays told us the worse of his injuries. The first bullet hit his leg collarbone and embedded itself in the bone, luckily they hope to remove it. The second hit right through his right lung and exited his body in his back. The third hit his right shoulder but sadly the fourth went into his left lung and then bounded off one of his ribs and hit three other major organs. This is the one we are most worried about. He will need around four surgeries to fix all the damage." The doctor stopped as Antonio's father gave his wife a hug. This news was worse than last time, Casey had wrapped his arms around Gabby as she had Eva now in her arm's crying.

"He is not out of the woods yet. But he is a fighter." The doctor added and got a nod from Antonio's father. "He is in surgery, I will come and tell you more after. I promise that we will do everything we can to save him."

And with that the doctor left the room. Voight was now silent, the whole room was. But to Jay this was worse to him than anyone could believe, his best friend was fighting for his life and he knew that it was all his fault. He didn't want to be here anymore, he wanted to disappear away from everyone so they wouldn't get hurt.

Voight then asked to speak to Antonio's father away from everyone so they moved into the hall way.

"Look I wouldn't be asking this however I need to talk to Diego."

"He has just heard that his father may not make it, will all due respect Voight he needs to be with his family."

"I know that but I believe that whoever did this will try again." Voight couldn't tell them that Antonio hadn't been the real target, he knew that he wouldn't want his friend to pay for doing his job.

Antonio's father looked back at his family, they meant everything to him. Antonio meant a lot to him and he knew he wasn't going to lose him without a fight. He nodded "I am going to be there." And Voight nodded.

Moving back to the group, Diego was still sat looking at the floor. "Diego come with me for a minute." Antonio's father asked and then the three of them moved away from the group into a room with Jay following them. Diego sat on the bed in one of the unused rooms with Antonio's father sat next to him. Jay stayed near the door just in case he needed to leave the room and Voight stood in front of Diego.

"Now Diego, why did you ring your dad tonight?" Voight asked.

"To see what time he was going to be home. He promised that he would help me with my Spanish again." Diego muttered out, tears starting to fall from his eyes. Antonio's father placed his arm around his grandson and muttered something in spanish. _Lo hará cuando se recupere..._

Voight nodded, "What did you hear when you were talking to your dad?"

Diego rubbed his eyes, "We were talking and then I heard...I heard..._le dispararon" _And at that Diego buried his face into his grandfather's chest, crying.

Voight looked at him, "He heard the shoots." Antonio's father translated for Voight who nodded.

"Diego. Do you remember anything else about the shooters did they say anything?" Voight asked moving to Diego's level.

Diego looked at Voight, his face red and pain ripped across his face, and nodded. "They spoke spanish."

"What did they say?" Voight asked.

"_Será mejor que nos pagamos para esto o lo matamos_." Diego started now shaking as the tears fell.

"We better get paid for this or we kill him." Antonio's father translated again.

"Thank you Diego. You are a very brave lad and you father will be so proud of you when we tell him that you help us find these men." Voight said smiling.

Diego nodded into his grandfathers chest.

"I heard him" Diego whispered.

"What...?" Voight asked.

"My dad. He moaned in p...pain..." And with that Antonio's father pulled him into a hug as he cried into his chest.

"Find them." He said looking at Voight.

"We will." Voight answered with flames in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Voight sat in his office hoping that his contacts in the gang unit would come through and have something for them to use. He had contacted all his CIs, hoping that they would get some information on the shooters. But he was thinking the worse. He knew that the shooters spoke spanish, but they had nothing else to go on. He haven't heard anything from Antonio's family, Antonio's father had promised to call him if his condition had changed even a little. It had been three hours since they had got back from the hospital, Erin and Jay had been glued to their phones, calling everyone they knew to send out feelings for any news on the shooters.

Olinsky had went to meet some of his contacts to see if they had heard anything on the shooters. Voight had told the team that Halstead had been the target and ordered him not to leave the station without another member of the unit. He mentioned that he was not going to risk another member of his unit. Ruzek and Atwater had gone to met with a local gang member who had heard something about the shooting. Burgess and Roman had been ordered to stay with Antonio's family, Laura still hadn't turned up to the hospital. Voight still didn't know why?

Antonio had never talked to him, like he would. Voight knew that Antonio never trusted him fully, after every thing that happened between them. He didn't blame him but he thought that Laura understood Antonio. But he was having trouble believing it.

Voight then heard his phone start buzzing on his desk, he looked at the name on the phone. He knew the number.

"What do you have from me?" Voight growled down the phone.

Voight then smiled and shut his phone on the desk, he had something new. Voight then left his office and quickly left the office without anyone seeing him.

Jay hated to feel this guilt, Antonio was in hospital because of him. Someone wanted him dead and everyone else were going to pay for it. They had been on the phone for the last three hours, with no new information on the shooters. All they knew were that they were spanish and they wanted Halstead dead and they didn't care in killing a cop.

Erin hadn't left once, but look at Antonio's desk. Jay felt the same way as she did. As they all did. What would happen if he hadn't made it? How could they move on again after losing him? Losing Jules was painful enough and more painful for Antonio, he had lost his partner and then was told that the same men had taken his son. His life fell apart in only a few hours, when he had gotten him back the nightmares started for all of them. Laura and Antonio took time off work to stay with him.

But know their nightmare was still going, no new news about Antonio and the waiting was killing them. Jay then had gotten up and went to get another cup of coffee. But as he picked up the mug and then threw it back down, this was all his fault and he couldn't do anything to change it. Then he heard someone stood behind him, he signed and turned to see Erin stood there.

"This is not your fault Jay" She said moving towards him, but Jay couldn't look at her.

"They were there to kill me not Antonio. And now he is lying in hospital and he may not make it." Jay said gripping hold of the counter so he wouldn't break anything else in the room, Erin know that he would blame himself until Antonio told him to stop. She couldn't think about what to say to him, she knew that these men were sent to kill him but shot Antonio by mistake. Voight had told her that Diego had heard them shot his father. That, she saw had hit Voight hard. After his father had been killed he got that same look in his eye when a cop had been shot. But hearing Diego say what he heard had really hit a nerve with him and she knew that he wouldn't rest until the men had been court and in prison or dead.

They both heard someone come up the stairs, they both turned to see Ruzek and Atwater coming up and moved towards their desks. Erin rubbed Jay's arm and then went back to her desk with Jay slowly following her. "You get anything?" He asked taking his seat. Atwater shook his head but Ruzek had taken off his jacket and moved towards the break room to get a drink. "Nope, none of the gangs that speaks spanish or may know anything said that none of their boys had anything to do with the shooting and if they find anything they will give us a bell." As he grabbed two cups of coffee and re-entered the room Jay spoke. "How can you be sure they will?"

"Threatened them with Voight." He said smiling as he gave the second cup to Atwater.

Erin smiled and shook her head. Jay smiled a little but he couldn't laugh with them. The only thing that would help him was the news that Antonio was going to be ok. But Jay wasn't fully thinking about Antonio but of Diego, knowing that he would never forget what he heard that day.

He wouldn't forget it either.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Voight stood in the car park waiting for a friend. He had been told that he was bring a friend with him that could help them get there man. But he was looking every ten minutes at his phone just in case they got an update on Antonio, he had done the around three times until the sound of car coming near him made him look up. As the car doors opened two men stepped out.

"Voight." The driver said smiling at him. "Quinn" Voight shook his friends hand before turning his attention to the other man.

"And you are?" Voight asked.

"He's a friend." Quinn said telling the man to step forward.

"Your friend got a name?" Voight growled, he hated people trying to play him more than the people who tried to trick him.

"You don't need to know." Quinn said

"Quinn I am not playing games, ever he tells me his name or I will do something that you will not like!" Voight growled placing his hand on his gun, he was pissed off. And he had no time for idiots.

"Samson met Voight, Voight this is Samson leader of a gang."

Because of this, Samson stepped forward. He dad a dragon tattoo from his neck moving down his chest and down his arm. He was armed, Voight could tell. "What do you know about the men who went after one of mine?" Voight growled.

"Heard they hit Antonio?" Samson asked looking at Voight.

"How do you know Antonio?" Voight growled but in his head he was starting to worry. Were they after two of his men?

"Antonio's related to me. Not close but still blood, and well I know he is a good cop which is why my gang doesn't break the law much and in his city." Samson stated.

Voight was shocked. He didn't know Antonio had other family that were involved with a gang.

"Look, when I heard I told my guys to put some feelers out and I got something. But I want to be involved. He is family." Samson said moving towards Voight. "I don't want them died as I don't kill, but they need to pay. Have we got a deal?"

He said moving in front of Voight. "We got a deal, but I can't let you get involved in the raids." Voight added.

Samson smiled and shook Voight's hand. Quinn looked between them and then quickly left them to it.

As Samson got into Voight's car he turned and looked at him. "How bad is Antonio?" He asked.

Instead of angry, Voight saw pain. "Haven't heard anything from his father. He said he would call me when they knew anything." Voight said placing the key into the car.

"Haven't seen him very often, saw him at a family party but not lately." Samson said looking outside the car.

As Voight moved away they didn't speak. As they got to the police station Voight parked at the roll up. Checking to see if any of the team were there. "Hand me your gun." Voight said hold his hand out.

"Fine." Samson said handing a 9m to him. "I got a licence for it." Samson muttered but Voight hear it.

As they got out of the car Samson waited for Voight to join him. "How are you related to Antonio?" Voight asked before they moved on.

Samson smiled. "His dad is my dad's cousin. We are a close family but...well with the gang thing I thought it would be better not to get close to him. For both of our sakes."

Voight understood that, a cop with a family member in a gang let a lone their leader would cause problems. "let me go first so I can explain things to my team." Voight said starting to wait into the roll up. And opening the door.

"Alright?" Voight asked stopping Samson from entering the door.

"Got it. How do people work with you?" Samson muttered the last bit. But his question was fair, and he knew it.


End file.
